


Even Psychopaths Can Fall in Love

by Sadihime



Series: The Brighter the Light, the Darker the Shadow [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, F/M, Hearing Voices, Implied Sexual Content, Killing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Psychopaths In Love, Serial Killers, Two Shot, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadihime/pseuds/Sadihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Dark!AkaKuro two-shot] </p><p>Part one: Akashi Seijuuro was content with living his life in luxury and in murder. He had long accepted and enjoyed his lifestyle. However, he never knew that meeting Kuroko Tetsuya would make him open his eyes and acknowlege something he had always denied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Psychopaths Can Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh wow...where do I begin? This was supposed to be a one-shot but it got too long that I had to divided it into two. Anyway, ignore the ugly title.
> 
> The first part of this fic, this chapter, focuses on Akashi and how he lived his life in luxury and murder while battling some inner demons. I wrote it with the idea of the entire fic being timeless, so I hope I wrote it well. The changes in the style of writing is completely intentional. For some reason, it just fit, at least for me it did.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

 

 

Once, when he was just a child, one of the maids caught him killing a bird. It was just a sparrow, a wounded one at that. The small thing had fluttered its way onto the garden and landed on the huge pond. It almost drowned until he took it, gently holding it with his hands until he throttled the life out of the weak thing, squeezing its body until its beady eyes fell from its sockets and blood came out from its beak. The maid screamed and took it away from him

 

"Young Master! What are you doing? You're—"

 

He remembered cutting her off, saying that his parents wouldn't know about this because she wouldn't tell. She wouldn't tell anyone at all, he whispered to her softly. He remembered seeing her eyes widen with fear as she sank down to her knees, trembling as she held the dead bird. He remembered smiling at her before turning around and walking away as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. He felt a weird sort of excitement shot up through his spine, making his skin tingle and he wondered if he could do it again.

 

When he went back inside the mansion, he saw his mother and suddenly he had a plan. He inhaled deeply before running to her, eyes suddenly teary. He told her mother about everything. He told her that he rescued a bird, but when the maid saw him holding it, she took it away from him and proceeded to kill it in front of him. He buried his face against his mother's neck, he heard her gasp as she tightly held his trembling body. Not even an hour later, as he stared out the window from his second floor bedroom, he saw the maid get taken by the police officers, her eyes blank as if she died inside. He couldn't help but let out another smile.

 

* * *

 

The following years, more of their servants had been fired and replaced. The thrill gave him incredible pleasure, a part of him was proud he hadn't been caught yet, that is, until he found his mother staring at him a few times, her own eyes darkening with suspicion.

 

He must be careful.

 

* * *

 

His mother had just died. A day later, he stared at her lifeless body as it was carted off to be cremated. He watched as she was put inside a cremator and he wondered how much pain could one experience with a heart attack before turning around and shrugging. At least she got to eat her favorite food before her death besides it wasn't as if she tasted the carbolic acid in her tomato soup. 

 

It was merciful…

 

 

…for his first human kill.

 

* * *

 

He might have made a slight miscalculation with her death. His father had gotten stricter and became rather overprotective. Of course, with his wife's death, he didn't want his only son and heir following her fate. For a while, he maintained a low presence if only to lower the guards of all eyes that were on him.

 

Through these years, he would develop his skills for stealth and manipulation as he went around his father's, as well as the hired bodyguards', back to kill and kill and  _kill_ , drowning in the sweet ecstasy of blood and death.

 

* * *

 

Years had passed and finally, he watched his father breathe his last breath. As the heir, he got everything and with it, he would be free to do everything he had always wanted to do.

 

* * *

 

"Ne, Sei-chan, are you listening to me? What do you think?"

 

Akashi removed his eyes from the window and took another hit of his Gurkha Black Dragon, closing his eyes as he reveled in the perfectly combined taste of something smooth, creamy, and spicy. He breathed out, opening his eyes as he watched as the smoke dance in the air before softly fading away.

 

"Fifteen percent in year one, rising to sixteen in the second and third year, overheads are well above thirty, if you take into account the subsidiary they spent a lot of time not mentioning. That's a real-term loss of at least a six, even taking into account the merger, or four if we wanted to strip-mine." Akashi stared at Mibuchi with an intensity that sent shivers down his spine. "It's not worth it." He explained, voice rich and silky.

 

Mibuchi stared at his boss. He didn't ask Akashi how he did such complex calculations in his head. He stopped asking a long time ago.

 

Back in high school when he was his captain, when he first saw the redhead, he was mesmerized. He had always had a soft spot for aesthetics and he knew that Akashi would be the most beautiful thing he would ever see. From that moment on, he vowed that he would follow this person, that he would do anything he wanted. It was in college when he found out about the redhead's certain  _hobbies_ , it was also then when he found out how truly, majestically beautiful the color red was.

 

Mibuchi sighed as he turned around, smirking as he did so. "If you say so, Sei-chan." He drawled as he left, closing the door behind him with a soft thud.

 

* * *

 

As the Akashi Conglomerate's president, he had been invited to many company parties, both enemies' and rivals'. He rarely went, preferring to spend his time seducing both women and men in bars, inviting them to his place to have a little fun, and then later, to have even  _more_  fun before deeming them as used and disposing of them, quickly and efficiently. It was enough to keep him satisfied.

 

It was during this party held by a huge modeling agency was where he would meet him, Kise Ryouta. He was a model and was the one being celebrated for his success. When he first heard of him, he thought it would be another synthetic model with all looks but no brain. He was pleasantly surprised to find out it was not so.

 

Kise Ryouta was undeniably handsome with his soft blond hair styled in a casual way that gave off an easygoing feeling, his smile was bright and was almost innocent if it weren't for those _golden eyes_  shining in mischievousness that sent a message that he would not fall into your trap, but you would fall into his.

 

It was those golden eyes that captivated him.

 

* * *

 

Akashi placed the glass of wine on the coffee table before opening the door, revealing a certain bubbly blond.

 

"Akashichii, I'm here~!" Kise greeted the redhead, enveloping him in a hug.

 

Akashi shrugged him off, inviting him inside the hotel room. "I trust you find the location satisfying enough?" he asked, closing the door and locking it with a soft click.

 

Kise took off his coat, hanging it on the sofa's armrest before sitting down. "I admit that I wasn't so sure that you could find a place where we could meet secretly." He tilted his head, staring up at the redhead. "I was afraid we'd be found out, a famous male model and the Akashi Conglomerate's president having a rendezvous in a cheap hotel, how scandalous would that be? The media would have a blast!" he laughed.

 

Akashi let out a small smile. "I do hope you were extra careful on your way, we don't want that happening to us, do we?" he approached the blond, bending down a little to stare at those golden eyes. "You didn't tell anyone?" he moved closer, whispering against the blond's lips.

 

"Of course not, I told no one, not even my manager." Kise's eyes were half-lidded as he softly replied to the other. "If I did, there will be no us, right?" he tilted his head as he stared straight to a pair of intense ruby eyes. "I don't think I can stand not being with you."

 

"Yes…" Akashi narrowed his eyes and whispered before gently pressing his lips against Kise's and standing up. "I'll prepare our dinner."

 

Kise watched as the redhead enigma strode towards the kitchen. When Akashi first approached him, he thought that he would be another one of those guys, the ones who were just after his body, he was glad that he wasn't. Akashi was…different from the people he had met and it made him fall fast and hard that when the redhead asked to meet him, he immediately said yes. They couldn't meet all the time, but the seldom times they do, it was enough for him to think that this could actually work.

 

Kise watched as Akashi busied himself on the counter, preparing their meal. He loved the way the redhead carried himself, he wasn't on the tall side yet his presence was so powerful that one didn't notice it as much. Don't get him started on those pair of ruby eyes, they were extremely captivating. It was as if you couldn't help but be drawn in by its passionate gaze, hot and smoldering…

 

"Ne, Akashichii," Kise said as he licked his lips, his eyes focusing on the redhead. "How about we skip dinner and go straight to the dessert?" his voice low and sultry. It won't be the first time they had done it besides, he had missed him.

 

Akashi stopped any movements as he took a sideways glance at the blond. He stared at those golden eyes, those golden eyes were beautiful, so, so  _beautiful_. He took a deep breath before responding, he still hadn't moved an inch from where he was. "Why not?" he responded amused. "Why don't you go to the bedroom first and surprise me?"

 

Kise laughed, it was melodic. "Definitely~" he stood up as he took off his designer tee-shirt and proceeded to go to the bedroom.

 

Akashi stared at the food before taking the plate and dropping it in the trash can. He then pulled a knife from one of the drawers. It wasn't a kitchen knife, it was more of a pocket knife. He stared at it as the light reflected from its blade. He smiled as he threw it in the air, it flipped once, twice, thrice before he caught it by the handle.

 

"Hey, Akashichii!" Kise called out from the bedroom. "Why are all the sheets plastic? Don't tell me we're going to do something kinky?" he asked, the excitement slipping in his voice.

 

Akashi let out a smirk as he took the camera he had placed on the counter while he slipped the switch blade into his back pocket.

 

Kinky?

 

No shit.

 

* * *

 

A missing person had been filed and a search party had been sent out.

 

They found no trace.

 

* * *

 

He sat in the dark, staring at the mirror as he sipped a Girvan 1965, slowly, he let the amber liquid coat his mouth just enough to feel the first burn before swallowing. He leaned back against his leather seat as he stared at the mirror just not far from him. He couldn't help but smile when he saw his eyes.

 

Red and  _gold_  reflected back at him. His right eye was the color of fire and blood, representing his strength, power, and determination while his left eye was a beautiful mix of yellow and brown, a golden mixture representing his passion, wisdom, and wealth.

 

It was a perfect combination.

 

* * *

 

Akashi sat in a restaurant with his friends. Nebuya was already busy stuffing food in his mouth while Mibuchi and Hayama were arguing about what kind of alcohol tasted better. He could only wonder where their last member was. Mayuzumi told them he would be late, but he was starting to think that he had made the logical choice and skipped out of them.

 

"Good evening. " A voice greeted, gathering their attention. Mayuzumi had finally arrived…and he brought company, he noticed. He also observed that he was the only one who did.

 

"You took your time, Chihiro." Akashi commented, fully aware that his statement had successfully silenced their table.

 

"I apologize, Akashi." Mayuzumi stated, clearly he didn't mean what he said. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought my brother with me."

 

"Brother?" Akashi heard Nebuya mutter in confusion. The rest started to wonder what the other was talking about.

 

Akashi ignored Mayuzumi, preferring to stare at the said brother, who was mentioned once in passing, if he recalled correctly, was only a half-sibling. The man was intriguing, Akashi admitted to himself. He had a low presence like his brother, but  _his_  was much lower. He wore an impassive façade, even his eyes seemed blank. Akashi couldn't help but compare him to a shadow, which was odd in itself for the person had a light blue colored hair that should've attracted a lot of attention but didn't. Interesting…

 

"—Kuroko Tetsuya." Mayuzumi gestured to his right. "Tetsuya, these are my friends and co-workers."

 

"It's nice to finally meet you." Kuroko Tetsuya stepped forward and greeted with a polite bow.

 

Akashi could hear the others gasp in surprise at the blue-haired male's  _sudden_  appearance, something he found quite amusing. He sat there silently, letting the others their time to fuss over the blue-haired male. Once things started to get a little chaotic, he decided that their behavior was enough as he coughed, his gesture effectively silencing them again.

 

"It's nice to meet you, Tetsuya. I'm Akashi Seijuuro." He greeted, satisfied at the slight frown he earned from the other as he spoke his first name. "Let me welcome you to the group. Please, have a sit."

 

Kuroko blinked as he stared blankly at the redhead in front of him and Akashi couldn't help but stare back. The others merely watched their interaction in tensed silence.

 

"You have beautiful eyes, Akashi-kun."

 

Akashi blinked.

 

The others couldn't help but gape in awe at the bold comment while Mayuzumi couldn't help but wonder if he had made the mistake of introducing his brother to Akashi, his unvoiced question was soon answered when he saw the redhead smile.

 

Mayuzumi cursed himself.

 

* * *

 

He breathed in before striking, throwing the dart towards the target. It was a bullseye as always. The sound of someone clapping behind him made him smile, turning around, he raised a brow and asked in a teasing voice. "Well?"

 

Kuroko Tetsuya with the same blank eyes and impassive face merely leaned back on the leather couch, relaxing as he grabbed his glass of Black Russian on the table. "I'm impressed, Akashi-kun."

 

If he were anyone else, he would think that he was being mocked. However, being himself, he had easily detected the slight change of tone from the other's voice and knew that it was indeed a genuine compliment.

 

He let out a smirk as he bowed, earning him a soft chuckle. The sound momentarily shocked him, but he immediately composed himself. He grabbed another dart on the table and offered it to the other. "Would you like to try, Tetsuya?"

 

Kuroko smiled before shaking his head. "My aim with darts is horrible."

 

"Oh?" he raised a brow.

 

"Yes, but if you hand me a gun, my accuracy has no match." Kuroko smirked.

 

He let out a chuckle. Well, that was interesting. So, he could handle guns, huh. He licked his lips. "Then, would you like to show me sometime?"

 

Kuroko blinked, as if surprised, before letting out a teasing smile as his gaze softened. "I would be honored to show the great Akashi Seijuuro my shooting skills."

 

He let out another laugh before tightening his grip on the dart, swiveling as he swung his arm, throwing the dart.

 

Bullseye.

 

* * *

 

Akashi leaned back on the bar as he cradled a glass of Dalmore 62, his heterochromatic gaze sweeping through potential  _entertainment_. It was a slow day, no one remotely interesting was there, well, no one except for that certain dark-skinned man across the room. He caught the man's gaze and he couldn't help but lick his lips at what he saw. The man was tall and muscular with short, navy blue hair, styled in a way that gave off a casual air. His dark blue eyes contrasted well with his dark skin. He wore a tight shirt that accentuated his broad shoulders and chiseled chest. All in all, he looked deliciously  _exotic_.

 

Akashi knew that the man was interested in him and it made things all the more easy when said man started to approach him.  _This was a nice change of pace._  He thought as he averted his gaze and drowned his drink, placing the empty drink on the bar.

 

"Hey, you're hot and sexy, wanna fuck?" The blunt and crass question made Akashi blink as he turned around to face the dark-skinned male who was wearing a nice, boyish grin that contrasted well with his predatory gaze. Akashi ran his teeth on his lower lip to prevent a smirk.

 

"Correct me if I'm wrong…" Akashi started, tilting his head. "But, shouldn't you be tricking me into having sex with you by saying sweet yet also incredibly false promises that would end up with me agreeing and you having your way with me before leaving me the next day, never to return, and later the same day, you'd be telling your friends about your latest exploit?" He smirked. "I'm pretty sure that it's a standard these days."

 

The tanned male stared at him for a moment, completely stunned, before bursting out in laughter as he gestured at the bartender, ordering both of them a drink. "Well, I don't think you're the kind of guy who'd fall for something like that." He offered him a glass.

 

"You're right. I'm not that kind of guy." Akashi smirked as he accepted, taking a sip.

 

The man let out another chuckle as he extended a hand. "Aomine Daiki."

 

"Akashi Seijuuro." Akashi reached out and shook his hand as they stared at each other.

 

"Well,  _Akashi Seijuuro_ , it's very nice to meet you." Aomine licked his lips before raising his glass as a toast and drowning the drink.

 

Akashi stared at the man in front of him. "Yes…" he murmured absentmindedly. "It's nice to meet you too."

 

* * *

 

Akashi had been right, Aomine Daiki was definitely entertaining. He was the kind of person who knew how to have fun and have it in the wildest of ways. He was not afraid to try new things, a fact Akashi definitely took advantage as he tied his arms to the bedpost for their umpteenth round.

 

* * *

 

The flash was bright, practically blinding the one beneath him as he continued to take another picture. There was adrenaline rushing through him as he heard the other protest, trying and failing to free himself from his restraints. It was impossible; he had tied it extremely well.

 

There was another flash as he took another picture, his other hand slowly snaked around his neck, jerking upwards under his jaw and squeezing until the tanned male beneath him was wriggling like a maggot on a hook. He didn't let go even as he struggled and flash after flash flared.

 

When all movement came to a stop, he dropped the camera. His hands roaming all over the tanned skin beneath him in wonder.

 

He couldn't help but smile.

 

* * *

 

Bang!

 

Bang!

 

Bang!

 

Kuroko lowered the gun, reloading it before shooting another round of bullets.

 

Akashi could only stare, amazed, as Kuroko shot the gun. Shot after shot, the bullet hit the target. Right now, Akashi couldn't explain what he was seeing. It was…weird. It wasn't the first time he saw someone shoot a gun, but for some reason he couldn't help but continue to be amazed at what he was seeing. No matter how long he looked, he could only think of one word…

 

_Beautiful._

 

* * *

 

Mayuzumi stared coldly at Akashi, jaw-tight as he inconspicuously gritted his teeth.

 

Akashi stared back, completely amused.

 

Mayuzumi let out a frustrated sigh before finally asking a question that had been haunting him for some time. "Are you dating my brother?"

 

Akashi merely smiled, eyes narrowing into slits.

 

Mayuzumi could only glare. If only he wouldn't get fired if he bashed the redhead's face in.

 

* * *

 

He was angry.

 

He had never been so angry in his entire life. How could he be so careless...

 

He dragged the body along the alley and towards the sleek black car waiting and serving as a barricade at the only entrance. It seemed that Aomine Daiki had a friend with him in the bar who saw them leave together, Momoi Satsuki was her name. If she didn't confront him in his office, he wouldn't have known. If the authorities got involved, he didn't dare think what would happen. He usually had more finesse than this. He was incredibly lucky that he was able to trap her when she left.

 

He threw the limp body inside the back before entering inside as well. "Hurry up, Chihiro."

 

"So, you miscalculated, huh." He didn't miss that smug tone Mayuzumi used as he ignited the car, immediately driving towards the redhead's mansion.

 

"Just drive." He glared, a pained moan from the pink-haired woman momentarily distracting him. He didn't manage to take a closer look before, so seeing her now, he was quite impressed. Momoi Satsuki had beautiful pink hair which, if he didn't grabbed it to smack her head against the pavement, would've been untangled and would've been flowing smoothly down her back. She was well-endowed with a perfect hourglass figure. If they were to have met in a different way, he would've handled her in a different way. It was certainly too bad that he had to manhandle her. He usually treated his desired targets in an enjoyable way.

 

It was such a shame.

 

* * *

 

The car slowed to a stop and the door opened. Mayuzumi dutifully held the door as Akashi climbed out, holding Momoi bridal-style.

 

Mayuzumi smirked as Akashi passed by. "Do you need some help with her?" his question was said in a polite tone but there was no disguising the immense amusement that he was feeling right now. It served the redhead right that he was having this kind of trouble. This was certainly the world punishing the redhead for dating his brother.

 

Akashi paused in his steps, pressing his lips tightly before glancing back with a slight close-lipped smile. "If I could handle your brother, I'm positive that someone like this would be of no problem at all."

 

He marveled at the curses the other muttered under his breath as he closed the door with a soft thud. Mayuzumi could be quite easy to get riled up at times. It kept life amusing.

 

* * *

 

He cradled a glass of a 1947 Cheval Blanc as he soaked in the warm water of his porcelain tub. The clear water had already been stained red, but he didn't care for that. All he wanted to do now was relax. He closed his eyes as he listened to the gentle trickle of water; the sound soon was joined by the never ending whispers in the back of his head, blending together in a sound akin to the rustling of leaves.

 

It didn't bother him. Those whispers were a constant in his life. They were his lullaby when he wanted to fall asleep, they were his music when he wanted to relax, and they were his friends that he knew would never betray him.

 

They were so comforting…

 

He slid down and submerged himself underwater.

 

* * *

 

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko whispered as he leaned back against bare chest, watching the flames in the fireplace dance to an unheard melody, flickering and swaying.

 

Akashi closed his eyes before murmuring, "Yes?" as he lied down on the couch with the smaller male on top of him.

 

"Have you ever felt that…" Kuroko tilted his head, eyes still entranced by the flames. "…that maybe there's another side of you? A side most people will not accept."

 

Akashi's eyes snapped open at the question. He stared at his companion wondering how he should answer a question that hit too closely to home. Before he could respond, the smaller male spoke again.

 

"Nevermind, Akashi-kun. I was just wondering…" Kuroko glanced back, letting out a small smile.

 

Akashi stared at him. "I see." He whispered after a moment then leaned down to press his lips against Kuroko's into a chaste kiss—the whispers sounded louder and louder until they were practically screaming.

 

_He knows._

 

_He knows._

 

_Kill him._

 

_Kill him_

 

_Kill him._

 

_KILL HIM._

 

**_KILL HIM._ **

 

* * *

 

He found himself in the hardware store, inspecting the power tools. His shopping basket was full; a chainsaw, three rolls of duct-tape, six-inched nails… He was now scrutinizing which nail-gun to buy when a hand appeared in his line of vision. He stared at the hand, noting how smooth the skin was, how long the fingers were, and he couldn't help but wonder why it needed to be bandaged.

 

Glancing at the owner of those hands, he saw an eye-catching figure. Soft-looking green hair, long-eyelashes, beautiful green eyes… He was tall and well-toned yet his smooth skin and mannerisms made him exclude a delicate aura. It was an interesting combination.

 

The voices were loud against his ears, their usual whispers turned into screams.

 

_Kill him._

 

_Kill him._

 

_KILL HIM._

 

"Are you alright?"

 

A deep voice suddenly asked. He snapped his head to the owner of the voice to find the green-haired man staring at him with a worried look. He blinked, realizing that he was clutching his head and was squatting on the ground. It was undignified of him, he dropped his arms as he stood up, feeling oddly lightheaded.

 

He stared at the green-haired man for a moment…

 

And the next thing he knew, he was stained in red as he pulled six-inched nails out from his headboard, bits of flesh still stuck on it as he carelessly threw it on the floor.

 

For some reason, the whispers turned into screams.

 

And they wouldn't stop.

 

* * *

 

"Sei-chan…Are you alright?"

 

The silence was deafening.

 

"…I'm fine."

 

* * *

 

They were in a bar, relaxing with some drinks when Kuroko asked him a question, a dark edge in his voice. "Akashi-kun…do you ever feel like killing someone?"

 

He merely stared at Kuroko's neck. He has a smooth, pale complexion and he was thinking of biting right into it, his teeth digging in his flesh, leaving deep teeth-marks that bled. He thought of how beautiful it would look as drops of blood would slowly trickle down soft skin.

 

"Akashi-kun."

 

He blinked, removing his eyes from his companion's neck.

 

"I said, do ever feel like killing someone?" Kuroko repeated, irritation seeping into his usual monotone.

 

"Hmm?" He tilted his head as he put on a charming smile. "With my everyday life, it's the only thing I think of." He downed his drink with a small chuckle. "Would you like to play the darts with me?" he offered. The voice in the back of his head screamed at him.

 

Kuroko shook his head, sighing. "No, merely throwing a small pointed projectile isn't going to cut it."

 

He raised a brow, the screams were louder. "Shooting range?"

 

"I just want to strangle someone with my bare hands." Kuroko said calmly enough, but the rage flashing in his eyes couldn't be mistaken.

 

He had no idea why he was acting like this, but he couldn't deny that it was attractive beyond belief. The voice in his head lowered down to a whisper, teasing him. He wondered why that was as he went back to staring at the other's pale neck.

 

"Akashi-kun, can we go back to your place and watch Saw or something?"

 

"Saw?" he raised a brow. The voices were laughing.

 

"Don't pretend you don't have it. Besides, Akashi-kun, I just want to watch someone suffer."

 

He licked his lips. This was such a bad idea. He narrowed his eyes, quirking his lips. "Alright…"

 

The voices, for the first time, seemed to fade away, content.

 

* * *

 

He followed behind Kuroko, loosening his tie and popping the top buttons of his shirt. He felt nervous; even though he had done this plenty of times, his hands trembled. He had to remind himself that this was Kuroko Tetsuya, the only one that seemed to capture his attention so much that he wanted to have him forever. Unlike the others he had used and disposed of, Kuroko Tetsuya was someone special, he couldn't deny that.

 

He watched Kuroko climb the grand staircase, pausing in his step to face him. "Are you just going to stand there, Akashi-kun, or am I going to have to pleasure myself?" Kuroko let out a teasing smile.

 

He stared for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle. "I thought you wanted to watch Saw?"

 

Kuroko merely tilted his head, as if he was thinking, before smirking. "I changed my mind." He continued climbing up, his movements slow and sensual yet elegant all the same.

 

He followed him to his room, closing the door behind him. There was something inside Kuroko Tetsuya that was so perfect that he wanted to rip it out of him.

 

The voices hummed a haunting melody.

 

His fingers suddenly found the piano wire in his pocket and he had it out, looping it around his neck, tightening it before his brain even caught up with his hands. Part of him wondered; Why now? Why tonight? But that little voice was drowned out by the loud hymns of the others, deafening him.

 

He knew who those voices belong to, he had always known. There were voices of the shadows that followed him everywhere he went, shadows of those he had murdered in his past. Shadows fueled by anger, screaming for revenge because they came close to him and so they had died and now they wanted others to feel their pain, they were ready to tear apart those who would come too close.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya came too close. He came closer than they ever did.

 

Kuroko was choking, trying to get a grip on the thin, slippery wire, but he held on to him tightly and when he began to lose consciousness, he let go and dragged him to the bed, throwing him onto the mattress. He straddled him before he came to her senses. The wire, still wounded around his neck, was slack for the moment, but ready for when he needed it again.

 

He wondered how long he could keep him alive, squeezing the breath out of him. He wondered if he could keep it together long enough so that he could make love to him one last time.

 

When Kuroko didn't open his eyes, he leaned forward, his lips pressing to his cheek, dragging it across pale skin. "Oh, Tetsuya…" he whispered, closing his eyes as he inhaled his scent.

 

His eyes suddenly widened with shock when he felt a sharp pain between his legs. The pain was crippling as he rolled over, a pained groan stuck in his throat. The piano wire slips away from his hands and then Kuroko's off the bed, running before he could curse himself for not tying his legs down.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya was ephemeral, a fleeting ghost. He was someone who should always be kept close under a watchful eye because if one wasn't careful, he would slip through the grasps in a blink of an eye. He had always known that. That was why he had been extremely careful, but it seemed that Kuroko Tetsuya had exceeded his expectations, that had always made him special. And now, he had lost him and he deserved it because he had let down his guard.

 

The hymns had already stopped, replaced by the distorted sound of a hundred voices, wailing and shrieking.

 

He heard a click and felt a cold metal press against his temple. He opened his eyes and saw him holding his Glock 17 pistol. He felt no fear, instead he felt relieved.

 

Ah, he was back. He didn't lose him.

 

And when he stared at those cold, chilling blue eyes, something clicked and he finally realized something.

 

The voices faded away and the only thing he could hear was Kuroko Tetsuya's voice, loud and clear as it echoed in the otherwise silent room.

 

"Give me one good reason not to blow your brains out, Akashi-kun."

 

He merely smiled and whispered his answer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And the first chapter is done! I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger, but Akashi's side of the story is done.
> 
> The next chapter would take time to finish because school is coming up and I would be busy doing my thesis. For now, this can be read as it is.
> 
> Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
